ANGEL: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Lita Taka
Summary: Having a hard time with your ANGEL unit? This manual will help you take care of your blonde little princess.


****

ANGEL: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Having a hard time with your ANGEL unit? This manual will help you take care of your blonde little princess.

Disclaimer: Angel, Maximum Ride, and this format does NOT belong to moi.

* * *

**Congratulations!!!! You are now the owner of brand new ANGEL unit of the Flock Collection. To get the fullest out of your six year old telepath please read carefully and all of the following:**

* * *

**1. Product Specifications:**

Model Name: Angel, aka Isabella von Frankenstein Rothschild, Little-Mind-Reading-Twerp,

Place of Manufacture: School

Date of Manufacture: Unknown, sometime 6-7 years ago

Height: very tall for age, over 4ft.  
Weight: underweight, est. 30 lbs.

*Note: The ANGEL unit along with all in the Flock Collection have wings. Your unit can fly with them. Be careful they are quite delicate.*

**1A. Accessories:**

Your ANGEL unit comes with the following:

1 pink dress

3 pairs of jeans

3 assorted t-shirts

1 pair of sneakers

1 hoodie

1 backpack

1 stuffed bear (Celeste)

* * *

**2. Unpacking your Unit:**

All in the Flock collection come in large boxes with their wings folded against them. In order to make certain that you don't hurt your unit please do the following.

1. Carefully cut the tape with scissors. Please don't use a knife. Then open the box. Your ANGEL unit may look scared/confused/murderous. Explain her new surroundings.

2. Help your ANGEL unit out of her box. If she runs away get a MAX unit to catch her and introduce her to your home. If this doesn't work threaten to shred Celeste. This will work but she may hate you.

3. Take all her accessories and put them in her backpack. You may throw away the box, but you may want it if you plan to return her for whatever reason.

*Note: Some units feel quite attached to their box. Please don't dispose of it if so.*

* * *

**3. Programming:**

Your ANGEL unit is programmed with a variety of uses. The current list is:

Body Guard:Though she doesn't fight as much as the others in the Flock, your ANGEL unit can still kick anyone's butt into next week.

Spy: Who wouldn't trust that cute face? Let her go into enemy territory and find out what you need to know. She is quite the actress.

Item Fetcher, Weather Checker, etc.:Much faster and more efficient than a car your ANGEL unit can fly anywhere. You know how many jobs she can do with that skill?

Lie Detector:Your ANGEL unit can is a telepath. With her mind reading ability you have a fool-proof lie detector.

**3A. Modes:**

Your ANGEL unit has 5 modes:

Cheerful (default)

Hypnotic

Angry

Depressed

Evil

The ANGEL unit is mostly on it's cheerful setting. Though when she wants something she cannot have she will enter Hypnotic mode. In Hypnotic mode you may be doing things that you normally wouldn't do. Some say the ANGEL unit has too much power, we say you're jealous.

The Angry mode is achieved when the ANGEL unit wants something and cannot go in Hypnotic mode. This usually happens when a MAX unit is near. When this happens walk away slowly.

The Depressed mode is not common. This usually happens when your ANGEL unit is separated from the Flock or alone. Please comfort your unit.

The Evil mode is achieve when the ANGEL unit goes into Angry mode constantly. She may start plotting revenge. Be afraid.

* * *

**4. Relationships:**

MAX: The ANGEL unit looks up to this unit as a sister/mother. She is fond of her but they often get in disagreements.

GASMAN: This unit is the ANGEL unit's biological brother.

FANG, IGGY, NUDGE: Your ANGEL unit thinks of all of the Flock like family.

* * *

**5. Cleaning:**

None of the Flock are used to constant cleaning. Please get your ANGEL unit into the habit.

* * *

**6. Energy:**

The ANGEL unit has the energy of a normal six year old plus much better stamina. She is not picky but likes sweets. Please keep sweets in moderation.

* * *

**7. Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My ANGEL unit eats a lot of food. Is this a malfunction?

A: No. All units in the Flock Collection eat about 3,000 calories. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: Whenever I go to the beach my ANGEL unit stays under the water for a long time. She's not drowning right??????

A: Nope. All ANGEL units have gills. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q:Today I woke up and in my room are a million toys. WTF HAPPENED!?

A: It seems like your ANGEL unit went into Hypnotic mode and made someone give her toys. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

Q: My ANGEL unit cuts slits in her shirts. What is she doing?

A: She is making cuts in her shirts so her wings can go through. Sorry if this inconveniences you.

* * *

**8. Warranty**

All units in the Flock Collection have unknown life-spans. Because of this we cannot guarantee a proper warranty. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Thanks for buying the ANGEL unit. Coming soon MAX, FANG, IGGY, NUDGE, and GASMAN.

* * *

**Want your Frequently Asked Question in my next story?? Review your question!**

**VOTE FOR WHAT FLOCK MEMBER YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT! POLL ON PROFILE!**

**Thanks for reading. If you liked it please review. Flames rejected, half-flames accepted.**


End file.
